That's Just the Way the Dominoes fall
by MzFizzySprite
Summary: My first Fanfic. A one shot kyro. John's back and as big of an ass as ever. But a certain Kitten's starting to fall for him. But how will the other residents like it.
1. The Lacy Type

A/N this is my first fanfic in my universe Scott's alive and Jean got stabbed with the cure

I woke up sun breaking through the curtains. I looked over to my still sleeping roommate. I sat up and yawning my arms over my head. I looked over to Jubilee just happy it was Saturday. "I'm goin to take a shower," I mumbled to Jubilee.

I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. My clothes tucked under my arm. Then I felt my back shoved and my clothes my snatched. I turned dazed to see John or _Pyro _with his usual smirk on his face. He held in one hand my clothes and in the other his precious shark zippo.

I felt weak and exposed in my pajamas as he stood over me. "Give'em back," I said it coming out more of a whine then I would have liked.

"What _Kitten_ in a rush, I mean it's already eleven o'clock," he said teasingly. "Just give'em back I pleaded. "Sure," he said tossing my jeans and shirt at me. But keeping my underwear. "Wow Kitten I didn't expect you to be the lacy type," John said taunnting me by holding up my bra and underwear.

My cheeks blushed a violent shade of red. He tossed them at me and smirked as he turned. I darted the way down the hall not wanting John to change his mind and come back for more.

Pushing the bathroom door open I heard one of the three showers running. "Hey Magik," I called to the middle shower, before heading to my favorite one on the end.

The hot water running down my body really woke me up. I turned to grab my shampoo, and my shower door was thrown open. I screamed and sunk knee high into the shower floor. Covering myself with my arms. John stood there there laughing so hard I thought he might fall over. "NOT FUNNY," I screamed and threw the door shut. I heard John leave still laughing. "What a prick," I screamed. "Let it go, He probably just likes you," Magik responded. "Eew never," responded more quietly.

Later I was sitting in the lounge reading. When Jubilee flopped down next to me. "What'cha reading she asked in a singsong. I flipped the book over so she could see the cover. "Alice in Wonderland," she said sattsfied. "wasn't the chick who wrote that on crack?" John asked from behind the couch.

"So," I said annoyed "it's still a good book." "Books can suck my ass," John said smirking, knowing he could push my buttons. "God John just go away," I yelled annoyed. "You know you like being around me," he said teasingly. By this time Jubilee was gasping for breath on yhe ground she was laughing so hard.

I didn't even get why Storm let him back in the first place. He's a dick and tried to kill us all. But half the time it seemed like he never left........ except Bobby giving him the cold shoulder (quite literally.) He sure didn't mature while he was gone.

"I'm gonna find a John free space to read," I huffed. "Awwww Kitten you don't wike me anymoooore," John cooed. I looked over my shoulder about to tell something mean when I saw his face.........

A/N CLIFFIE ok so it was reallllly short but there is deffinetly another chapter I already started it. It looked longer in my journal three pages....

P.S. Destiny thank you for letting me borrow your pencil in history otherwise this probably wouldn't exist it was


	2. Stalkers

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the characters Subway Victoria's Secret or the 5 dollar footlong song

......He had the most seductively cute pupy dog face. It took almost all my self-control not to turn and walk back over to him.

"Cooome ooon Kitten dooon't leeeve," John said making it more and more impossible to make my feet move. Let's get this straight I don't like John, and never have he's a jerk and a dick. And he was being just those things right now; a jerk and a dick.

"Ooooo that look in your eyes tells me you want me," John said suductively. "No I don't and I'll never want you," I said trying to sound surer than I felt. I knew if I didn't leave now I'd never hear the end of it. With that I turned and ran to my room.

I sat in my room heart thumping. "What the hell?" Jubilee called as she entered our room. "Why'd you run, you know he was just messing with you," She said as she sat down on the end of my bed. "That's it," I said "he's always messing with me," I said defeated. "You know what people say," Jubilee said curiously getting closer as she spoke. "Wha," I said looking up at the asian. "When a guy constantly messes with a girl he.....likes her," she said mischeviously. "Why does everyone say that like it's a good thing," I said frustrated. "I don't like John." "Why?" Jubilee asked stunned "he's hot." "Uggh," I groaned pushing my face into the bed

XXxxxXX

The next day it was cold, and raining which crushed the joy of the weekend. So me and Jubilee went to the mall. But...so did John and Gambit. It was like we had stalkers everywhere we went they where there.

Jubilee managed to elude them by going into Victora's Secret. The down side being I was left to wait outside. I hated the store... it was almost impossible to find a bra that fit. It's not like I needed self confidence lower than usual. As the thought passed through my head I looked down at my sad excuse for breasts.

"What's wrong Kitten, don't need a new bra?" John sneered. Gambit chuckled from his side. "Or does none of it fit?" John questioned with a fake look of innocence on his face. "No," I said instantly regretting my impulsive answer. "Aw poor petite," Gambit added taking my reply the wrong way. "Uh," I said angrily storming into the pink store.

"OMG you actually came in," Jubilee squeled. "Well I couldn't exactly stay outside," I said tilting my head towards John and Gambit sulking away from the door. "Aw what happened?" Jubilee asked sympathetically. "Nothin," I said sadly.

The rest of the morning past in a blur of being pulled from one store to another by Jubilee. Around one we stopped to eat. While we were standing in line at Subway. John and Gambit came and stood diectly behind us. "God you guys are like stalkers," Jubilee said bubbly. "You don mind if we sit wif you," Gambit asked with an air to his question that made it sound as if even if we said that we did mind he'd still sit there. "No," Jubilee responded before I could. "I do," I said weakly.

So they ended up sitting with us. "No wonder you're so small kitten, you barely eat," John said looking straight at my half eatin six inch. "Hey," Gambit said "five dollar five dollar footlong," Gambit sang pointing at his crotch. "I doubt it's that long," John said laughing. "I don know," Jubilee said who had been going out with Gambit on and off for a while. I just quietly took another bite of my sub. When we got back to the mansion John and Gambit asked me and Jubilee if we wanted to play truth in their room. I didn't really want to but Jubilee made me.

John started, "Gambit truth or dare?" "Dare truth's for fags, and girls," Gambit stated. "Gambit I dare you to streak," John said sounding proud of himself. "Kay," Gambit said standing from his bed, and starting to pull off his shirt. After stripping he went to the door and started running up and down the hall. The weird thing is he looked like he was enjoying himself. Jubilee let out a squel as he ran.

Soon he stopped and came back in. "Go Gambit," Jubilee squeeked happily. "My turn," he said turning towards me. "Kitty truth or dare?" Gambit asked as he dressed himself. "Truth," I answered thinking he couldn't do much harm with truth. "Have you ever had sex?" he asked mischeviously. "No," I said red tinging my cheeks. "Aw Kitten's a virgin," John pipped up. "I expected it ," Gambit said as if it didn't matter.

"My turn," I said sounding more like a kindergartener on the playground than a 16 year old girl playing truth or dare. "John truth or dare?" I asked innocently. But really happy I could finally get back at him. "Dare," he said challenging me to do my worst with his eyes. "I dare you to........ make out with your pillow," I said with a satisfied bounce. John grabbed his pillow and started kissing it softly. Jubilee giggled and Gambit let out a small laugh. Then John tossed his pillow at Gambit. He looked straight at me "Kitten truth or dare?" he said with a smirk. I bit my lip and and a little over confidantly answered "dare." John smiled and said "kiss me," it took me a minute for my brain to process what he had said. Then I smiled and said "okay, but don't cry for more if you like it." "Kitten's got claws," John hummed, and Jubilee giggled. I moved forward and pressed my lips against John's.

The world stopped spinning as we kissed. His lips moved softly and made me cry for more. Soon his tongue was in my mouth and I never wanted to move away.

A/N so that was way longer that the first chapter **PLEASE** reveiw this is my first fanfiction and I wanna know how I'm doing =D


	3. I Just Don't Know

A/N thank you 4 for the reveiws glad you liked it well here it goes

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any of the characters except the weird kid who's room she falls into

My lips moved in rhythm and I felt his warmth through his shirt. Suddenly I was snapped to the world around me by Jubilee pulling me off John by the shirt. The mischevious glint was gone from John's eyes, and he looked as shocked as I felt. "Wake up," Jubilee said waking me on the side of the head. "You two were really goin at it," Gambit laughed. I blushed embarassed and did the only thing I could think of. I fell through the floor.

I landed with a thump in the room below John and Gambit's room. A boy about 12 the only kid in the room looked up and screamed like hell. I got up and without a word I walked out through the door.

At first I walked. Then I ran. I have no idea why I ran I just did. When I got to my room I threw myself onto my bed. I pressed my fingers to my still tingling lips and smiled.

The door opened, and I jumped. "Hey Kitty are you okay?" John asked but I didn't even comprehend what he said just my actual name and John saying it. "Kitty," John said walking up and waving his hand in front of my face. "Wha?" I said confused, "R-U-O-K?" John said slowly. "Yeah," I replied shaking my head up and down. "You could have just said that," he said sitting down on my bed. "You called me Kitty, not Kitten," I said at where I thought his face was. It was hard to tell in the dark room.

John slid closer and laid down next to me. Then he turned to face my messy brown hair. I turned and our noses touched. John tilted his head and I knew he was going to kiss me. Then the door blew openand Jubilee walked in turning on the light and **TOTALLY** ruining the moment.

John pulled away and glared at Jubilee. "What?" she said extremely confused. John got up and walked out of the room angrily. "What did I do?" Jubilee asked me after closing the door. "He was going to _kiss _me," I pouted. "I thought you didn't like John," she teased. "I thought I didn't," I said pulling at the chain of my star of David. "But then he kissed me, and the look he gave me," I mumbled still messing with my Jew star. "UH," I yelled dropping the chain and slamming my fist into the bed. Jubilee let out an amused sigh. "Kitty you should go talk to him." "Bu-bu-but what would I say I mean I thought he thought I was dork," I said in my confusion I started messing with gold chain again. "Just go," Jubilee said slightly annoyed slightly amused. When I didn't move she grabbed my hand and pulled me up and shoved my out the door.

In the hall i stood fist raised prepared to knock. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other nervously. Then I knocked softly and the third time John opened the door. "Oh, um, uh, hi I," I mumbled blushing for no real reason. "Come here_...... kitten," _he said pulling me into his room with a smile

His room was empty. No Gambit we were alone. "Did you come for this," he said pulling me close and kissing me slowly and softly. I kissed him back just as tenderly. He picked me up hands on my ass I made a small squeking noise of surprise. He justed smiled and carried me to his bed. He pulled me on top of him as we kissed. His tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. Tasting feeling slowly. I justed smiled in my head. The sound of rain ponding against the windows making me sleepy.

A/N now that seemed short  
P.S the button told me he was lonely and wants more people to press him so that you can reveiw XD


	4. Blackout

A/N sorry it took me sooo long to add this chapter I had writer's block to the extreme

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the character's or Sprite

Next thing I knew Gambit was waking me up. "Petite," he said shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 11:30 blared at me in blue numbers. "Gambit why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I hissed. "Cause you were sleepin an that would'n be nice," he said smiling. Ijust stared at him through misty still sleep covered eyes.

"You two been layin there for bou...," he did so math in the air mumbling to himself. "Four hours,"he said with a glint of a smile. I got up slowly trying not to wake John... I didn't succeed. "Where you goin Kitten," he mumbled looking at me through half closed eyes. "I gotta go to bed," I said pointind to the clock with my thumb. "Oh," he said sadly. "I'll see you in the morning," I said smiling.

I walked through the wall to my room hoping Jubilee would be asleep. I was corrected oh to soon. Jubilee shoved me onto my bed and asked "what you guys do?" so fast the words blurred together.

"Nuthin really," was my somewhat delayed answer since I was still half asleep.

"Com'on... you were gone for like three hours you had to have done soomething," she said pleading... prying.

"We kissed for a while and then we fell asleep," I said trying to hide the excitement that was bubbling up like a shaken Sprite.

"Aw that's so cute," she said giggling.

"I know," I said happily the excitement exploding out like you'd just popped open that Sprite.

"I mean I thought he I was a dorky little nerd buuut I guess not," I said everything so fast the words just spewed out of my mouth. So fast that the words tripped over one another and were probably really hard to understand.

"Wow, so you do like him?" she asked knowingly. "Of course I do..... I mean I don't know I just do," I said again a rush. "I guess everything's just moving so fast," I sighed.

XXxxXX

The next day I awoke to Gambit's voice. "Wake up girls," he called from our door. I looked at him and he was holding a glowing card. "What do you want?" Jubilee groaned. "No classes," he replied the card giving off a weird glow. "Why?" I said sitting up. "Power's out," he said with a happily. "Well I'm going back to sleep," Jubilee groaned. "Damn that woman is hot when she's tired," Gambit said advancing on Jubilee's bed. I stumbled out of bed and towards the door. "Where'er you goin," Gambit asked knowingly. "Your room," I said before phasing through the door.

I saw a sleeping body and headed towards it. It was dark and when I shook John he just groaned. "It's Kitty," I whispered in his ear. "What do you want Kitten?" he said turning towards me. "What are we?" I asked smiling. "You're my Kitten," he mumbled pulling me into his bed. I snuggled close and pretty soon I was asleep.

When I woke up I had no idea what time it was dark but that was from the rain clouds and lack of power. John was waking up too. He leaned over me and grabbed his phone off his nightstand. "Ten thirty!!" he said not trying to hide his shock. Then pushed himself up and out of his bed.

"How in hell can you wear longsleeves?" he said when he saw my pajamas. "Hey it's cold in me and Jubilee's room," I defended. I stood and asked "but really John what are we?" "You're my girlfriend I guess," he said as if questioning himself.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I said heading for the door. "Make sure Gambit and Jubilee are up before you goin in there," John warned. I just shivered at what they might be doing.

XXxxXX

I had never realized how dark the school could get. Until I was up and walking around the dark halls. I was with John and he had a small ball of fire. But the little flame could never iluminate every shadow.

"It's fucking deserted," John stated looking around. "People are probably just staying in their rooms," I said but the lack of people made the hallways more creepy.

I twined my fingers with John's as we walked. No matter how far from any window we got you could still hear the pounding rain.

I heard a loud clap of thunder and screamed, phasing through the floor. Since I was holding John's hand he came with me. "Dammit Kitten!!!" John yelled as we hit the floor. "Where the hell are we?" he added as an after thought. "How should I know?" I said rubbing the shoulder I'd landed on. "I don't know maybe because you fucking got us here!!!" he screamed.

I stood "maybe the basement?" I said more to myself than John. "It's fucking pitch black!" he yelled I turned and watched John's small spark of light grow to the size of a basketball.

"Kitten get us the hell out of here," John said standing. I walked through the nearest wall. "It's like a maze," I mumbled. I turned and walked back into the small room I was just in.

"We're gonna get lost if we try to leave," I said bracing myself for John's anger. "Atleast I'm not alone," John said totally shocking me with his calm.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here at all," I replied.

"Aw it's not your fault Kitten," he said pulling me into a hug and tuning out my self anger.

A/N I'm sorry it took me so long  
The review button says PUSH ME


End file.
